1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of communication systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and a means for distributing important messages for viewing via a pathway that is independent of traditional broadcast mediums such as television.
2. Art Background
Public broadcast systems such as the radio or television are commonly employed for the distribution of messages having key importance. For example, such broadcast systems are usually employed to provide warning of an impending hurricane threat to a coastal area. Typically, such emergency warning messages are continuously played over the radio and television as interruptions on regular programming, or in the form of official commercials. In the past, such broadcast systems have permitted transmission of a single message to multiple listeners or viewers relatively efficiently.
However, the continual development of alternative transmission systems for both audio and video information, such as wide area networks, and the development of cable television systems that provide hundreds of channels along with sophisticated "personal agents" to select the images viewed on a particular channel is eroding the capability of message originators to efficiently reach a large audience. Given such increased capability by viewers to select from all the available information sources and to select the information to be received, a message originator may encounter increasing difficulty in ensuring that messages are viewed by the appropriate viewers.
Some prior messaging systems suffer from such limitations due to a reliance on a primarily single direction broadcast mode. Such systems include, for example, the radio or television networks that currently exist. Other prior messaging systems are limited due to a reliance on a communication mode that requires a first party to specifically send a message only to a second party, often at a specific request of the second party.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,765, Okada et. al. describe a center-to-end type information system. Such a system permits the transmission of several messages stored in one location to multiple users, but only if a subscriber requests access to a server system and requests information.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,992, Yurt et. al. also describe an audio and video transmission and receiving system. Yurt et. al. describe various forms of audio and video information that can be sent between a source library that stores data and multiple subscribers. Yurt et. al. allow for transmission over standard telephone, cable or satellite broadcast channels. However, the system of Yurt et. al. requires that a requesting party specifically log on and access the desired information. Unfortunately, such a system does not ensure that a person who is not looking for specific information will be alerted to an important public service message.
Brandon et. al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,303 describe a system for the retrieval of television still frame and audio segments. Brandon et. al. require that two signal networks be used simultaneously, including the telephone system for control and audio information and a separate signal network for the video information. Unfortunately, the system of Brandon et. al. requires that a user request access and select a specific image and audio message and a one way type transmission system.
Auber in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,347 describes an interactive video communications system wherein an information server is connected by the public switched telephone network. However, the system of Auber requires the aid of control signals that enable a user or subscriber who specifically connects to the server to access information and messages.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,122, Deveron et. al. describe an interface circuit and a method that permits interactive audio/visual demonstrations controlled by DTMF tones from a telephone and permits viewing of pre-recorded messages via telephone control. Unfortunately, the system of Deveron et al. requires that a party specifically request the messages. Moreover, the control signals and not the actual message is transmitted over the various networks in the system of Deveron et al.
Jones et al. in U.S. Pat No. 5,193,110 describe a multi-port switching hub to provide a plurality of application ports or messages to a number of users through the telephone system. However, Jones et. al. teach of a single user receiving information by request only.
A system for receiving messages for viewing over a videophone is discussed in relation to a videophone answering machine by Hasimoto U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,555.
The above systems, however, do not address the problem of providing messages for viewing by parties that are not necessarily responsible for the message content.